Hidden Love
by PadFootGrl14
Summary: This is my first Marauder story. It isn’t very good.


Chapter One

**Secret Love Revealed**

beep beep beep

Sirius rolled over onto his side and faced his fidgeting alarm clock. In the bed next to him he heard James moan, _Lily, you wild thing.... _Padfoot grinned. Prongs could be, a bit 'obsessive', and that included reality. He tapped his alarm clock and became ready for sleep to take him once more.

"Time to get up guys, come on!" The all-to perky Remus opened the blinds on the window and let in a stream of light. "Don't want to be late for breakfast, now do we?" That was enough for Peter, he leapt out of bed and made his way for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Moony, do you have to be so blasted cheerful this early?" Padfoot moaned as he began to sit up, and lazily scratch his head.

"Come on Sirius, breakfast is always fun. We get to watch _Jamsey _heremake a bloody fool of himself around Evens." Sirius smirked. Moony did have a point. Prongs and Evens going at it was always a treat to see.

"I- yawn- heard that Remus." James had woken up and was stretching across his bed.

"Prongs, we all know you have a thing for her, why don't you just ask the damn girl out?" Remus sat down on his bed and began to gather his things.

"It would save you a hell of a lot of bragging..." Padfoot put in earnestly. " Plus, you could just get it all over with!"

"Thanks for the support Padfoot. Remus, She's not a 'damn girl' she is a smart, pretty girl, who happens to like me. What's wrong with trying to impress her now and then?"

"Um, Prongsy my friend, the girl called you a dumb ass and then gave you the finger, though she didn't do it properly..... I think that someone was hit on the head with a bludger as a child." Remus snickered at Sirius's comment.

"Multiple times!" Moony interjected. The two Marauders burst out laughing at the joke, and James, as his face had turned bright pink.

"Lils, are you O.K? You seem a bit, er, quit. Are you still thinking about Potter?" Molly glanced at her friend Lily, who had been sitting in front of her mirror for nearly an hour.

"I--I'm, fine. Um, just thinking." Lily shock her head and let her long red hair sway back and forth.

"Thinking about....... James.....?" Molly inquired.

"Why do you always think that I'm over here day-dreaming about Potter? He is such a big-headed, selfish weenie!"

"Alright, then whom, may I ask, were you thinking about?"

".........."

"Is it a Marauder?"

"Yes....."

"Well, it's not James, obviously, um, not Remus, since Terra is going out with him, can't be Peter, must, be, OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT?" Lily snapped her head around to face Molly.

"You.....like....SIRIUS!!!" Molly giggled at her friends face.

"I---" Lily broke, and let it all out to her friend. "Of course I do! What is there not to like? Perfect hair, dreamy eyes, charming smile, tan skin, great body, sigh and he is so caring and nice!"

"Well, you know what we have to do now, right?"

"....No...?" "What?"

"We have to get you on a date with him. DUH! _And _we have to tell Terra.

"Why do we have to tell Terra? You know that she'll go off and tell Remus, then James, then _Sirius..._"

Lily's eyes glazed over. Molly snickered.

"Ahem."

"...........OH! Right, sorry."

"Look, Lils, you know how James is like a, mummy, give me a sec., STALKER! That's the word! Anyway, and how Sirius is completely not noticing you?"

"Yeah.."

"What if you went out with Potter, then got Padfoot all Jealous? Maybe he would notice you then?"

Lily considered her friends idea, before turning back to her mirror.

"I, um, guess so. But I would have to put up with Potter for who knows how long..."

"Ah, but you could end up with Sirius. The sexiest guy around!"

"It would be, a, fling....."

"Yes, a fling." Molly and Lily began to laugh, and continued doing so until they had to make their way to the Great Hall.

"Wormtail, slow the fuck down! You'll choke!" Remus looked generally concerned at Peter, who was stuffing food down his throat like he hadn't eaten in years.

"Ah, but he would die whilst eating some of the most wonderful food." James snorted, Padfoot was always a crack up.

"And we would miss you terribly if you died." The Marauders looked up and saw Molly and Terra standing next to them. Terra was smiling at Remus, so it was easy to say that Molly had made the comment.

"You-" Peter began, "are not welcome here." Molly rolled her eyes.

"Like I care what you think, what is it they call you?" Molly made a sweeping gesture with her hand out over the table, indicating James, Remus and Sirius. "Wormtail, correct?" The table nodded with confused looks spreading across their faces.

"And so what made you think, that even for a split second, that I would even take into consideration what '_Wormtail' _thinks?"

"ummm" Wormtail scratched his head, not truly comprehending the question. Terra smiled.

"What Molly means is, that we have a reason for being here. James, would you mind coming over here for a minute?"

"er, no. I guess not." James stood up and followed the two girls to their end of the table. Where Lily sat waiting.

James was surprised to see Lily, but was ready for her anyway.

"'Morn, Evens! So how is life as a snot bucket?" Lily was accustomed to James being rude, and show-offy around her.

"At least I'm a nice snot bucket, unlike you."

"Lils, Potter, now is not the time. We ALL know that you guys dig each other. Why don't you give it a go?" Molly sat down and looked from James to Lily.

"Yeah!" Terra chirped. Remus, Peter and Sirius and wandered over and had begun nodding their heads in agreement.

"Evens," James began slowly. "Is this, um, true?" Lily blushed crimson. Sirius was watching closely. She didn't want to hurt him.

"umm, sorta." That wasn't a lie. She like Potter when he wasn't an ass. But she _loved _Sirius. For a split second she thought she saw Sirius twitch. When she looked at James, she was surprised to see him smiling.

"So, does that mean that you'll go out with me?"

Terra slipped the note, which cleverly used an invisible ink charm, to Lily. She opened it under her desk and prayed the Professor Flitwick wouldn't notice. She tapped it and whispered, _'reveal your secrets'_

The letters appeared slowly in a scratchy writing across the paper.

_Lils-_

_I still cant believe you said yes! Just to go out with Sirius. And it might not even work out!_

_-Terra_

Lily sighed. Terra was always so dramatic.

_Terra-_

_Chill. You know that I really like Padfoot. Just go with it._

_-Lily_

She waved her wand and the words disappeared. She slipped the not to Terra and waited anxiously for a reply. It never came.

"Acidio!" Professor Flitwick suddenly yelled. Lily's note whispered across the room and landed in the Professors hand. He tapped and read the note as it showed up. "Miss. Evens, Miss. Teffia, please come with me." The two girls slowly rose to their feet and followed Professor Flitwick out the door and into the hallway, the other students staring and giggling as they went.

Once in the hall, and the door shut, Professor Flitwick began.

"Although I am fine with dating in the younger students, I am not OK with you taking it into my classroom. Especially if you are planning on tricking your boyfriend to get his best friends attention."

Lily and Terra stared down at their feet. Lilys cheeks flushed as she tried to explain.

"You see Professor, I, um, I do like James, and I was going to give it a try, and then , I , um--" Lily began to sob. She had never been very good at lying to a teachers face when the truth was right there. Molly took this chance to get a bit of sympathy from their Professor.

"Sir, please, Lily has been through a lot with James, he is always hassling her, for obvious reasons, and she was basically putting a stop to it." Lily wiped her eyes dry and smiled at her friend.

"yes, and we promise to NEVER pass notes again." Professor studied the girls for a minute before nodding.

"Alright. But If I catch you again, points from Gryffindor. And Don't break Potters heart." Molly and Lily stared at Professor Flitwick, hoping that he was joking.

"The emotions will effect his flying, you see. And we need him to catch the snitch." Molly and Lily giggled and went back into the classrooms.

_A/N: This is my first Marauder story. It isn't very good. But I gave it a shot because I love Sirius. So please R&R. -PadFootGrl14_


End file.
